Earth (Planet)
Planet Earth, (Or AZ-13 using the Aefian planet numbring system) chance is, the planet which you are standing on. History It would be almost impossible to sum up this planet's entire history in a few words, except for these: Long and boring. (Note- all dates after 2070 AD are guesses) To elaborate (Using the BC/AD system, not the BCE and CE system): *The Time before Time: The Eight Elemental Lords of the eight Base Elements combine their powers and create the Eternal Sphere *13.75 BYA- The Elemental Lord of Darkness, Klael, disrupts the Eternal Sphere, and a huuuuge explosion occurs. We know this event as the Big Bang. Bit of an understatement. This is generally accepted by Humans as a super condense particle explodes spreading 75% Hydrogen and 25% Helium across space, creating what Humans know as the Universe *4.4 BYA-Earth and a mars sized planet collide. This creates our planet as we know it today, and our moon. It also created the tilt of the earth, and in turn, seasons. *3.9 BYA - Ren Seeds the earth with life with his powers. *2.6 MYA - Beginning of the ice age *1.8 MYA - Humans discover Fire. *4,000 BC-Wheel Invented. *2,560 BC-Pyramids Built. *2,500 BC-Stonehenge Built. *1,200 BC-The Trojan Horse helps the Greeks pwn the trojans. *776 BC-The original Olympics begin. *212 BC-Archimedes shouts "EUREKA!" *206 BC-The great wall of china is built. *52 BC-Battle of Alesia *2 BC approx- Its generally accepted Jesus was born around this time. *32 AD approx- Its generally accepted Jesus was crucified around this time. *100 AD-The Gospel of John was written. *500 ADish - Aefians leave Earth. *1066 AD-Battle of Stamford Bridge *1492 AD-Columbus "discovers" America. *1519 AD-Mona Lisa gets painted by Leonardo da Vinci. *1606 AD- Willam Janszoon is the first to re-discover Australia after the Aboriginies. *1611 AD-Shakespeare writes the Tempest. *1653 AD-The Taj Mahal is built. *1679 AD-Sir Issac Newton gets hit in the head with an apple. *1768 AD- Capt. James cook is one of the last to "discover" Australia. Huzzah. *1776 AD-America gains independence from England. *1787 AD- The first fleet lands in Australia *1790 AD-Mozart makes some music. *1802 AD-Lightbulb Invented. *1862 AD-American Civil War! *1876 AD-Telephone poles are put up everywhere in the US. *1889 AD-Eiffel Tower Constructed. *1901 AD-The federation of Australia occurs. *1908 AD-Model T Ford is mass-produced. *1911 AD-Man visits the south pole for the first time. *1912 AD-Titanic sinks. *1933 AD-The movie "King Kong" is made. *1942 AD-The Height of World War II. *1962 AD-The Height of the Cold War. *1969 AD-First Man on the moon. *1972 AD-The popular games "Space Invaders" and "Pong" are made. The birthplace of gaming, both in arcades and Universally (Well, universal inside earth. Humans confuse me -Some random alien) *1986 AD-The Internet is created. *1989 AD-The Berlin Wall is torn down. *1994 AD-The Chunnel is dug. *1996 AD-Dolly the sheep is cloned. *2012 AD-Transit of venus occurred. *2013 AD-You are here (hopefully!) *2061 AD-Halley's comet returns. *2070 AD-Humankind reaches a Type I civilization. Or do they? *2150 AD- Magic is rediscovered. *2450 AD- New humans are born. *3012 AD- Klael might distroy earth. Maybe. Category:Planets Category:Places